Obsession
by doggodess04
Summary: In which Sam is obsessed with Freddie's kisses. A really cute and humorous one shot I decided to do. Please review, it is my first fanfic!


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. Never will. If i did, then there would be a lot more Seddie lol.

* * *

Obsession

Samantha Puckett was no idiot. So, when it became increasingly clear that she was becoming obsessed with a certain dork's kisses, she did the only thing any normal rebel would do.

She rebelled.

No, it wasn't enough for Sir Dork-A-Lot to have kissed her after making her feel all guilty about saying that stuff about him never having gotten kissed. After that, every single time they blew up at each other, it would end up the same way. And by the same way, she meant him grabbing her arms, shoving her against the nearest wall, and kissing her to within an inch of her life. As Sam trudged up the stairs to the iCarly studio, she remembered the first time it happened.

_It was about two weeks after the first kiss on the fire escape. And it was all that she could think about. Even now, after filming their latest episode of iCarly, she kept drifting back to that day._

"_Sam," Carly said, poking her friend in an attempt to stop her from drifting off even more._

"_Huh- what?"_

"_You were drifting off again," said Carly, stretching before moving to the door. _

"_Honestly, I do not know what's been up with you. Or Freddie, for that matter." Her voice echoed back as she left the studio to go down stairs._

_Sam looked back after her. She scoffed. She laughed. She sobered up and proceeded to pluck a pillow off the beanbag Carly was sitting on and punched it once. Twice. She sighed then._

"_All better," she said as she closed her eyes and let the pillow fall to the ground with a thud. _

"_You do realize that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," A voice rang out from across the studio._

_Of course he would be here. She groaned before letting her right eye open just a bit. _

"_But, then again, you're already insane, so I guess my telling you this is a bit too late."_

_The voice continued on, and was that a tiny smirk on his face?_

_Sam opened up her eyes completely and voila, there stood Freddork with his legs crossed over and a smirk on his dorky face._

_That was a teeny bit handsome, but that was NOT the point._

_She heaved herself off the beanbag, refusing his hand when he crossed the room to help her up._

"_Leave, Freddork," she commanded. "Leave, or I will."_

"_Somehow, Sam, I don't quite believe that you want me to."_

_Dammit, why was he still smirking?_

_She shoved him._

_He caught her wrist._

_She brought around her other hand to punch him, to slap him, to do something to him to wipe that smirk off._

_He caught her other hand._

_Now she was in front of the dork she'd been fantasizing about kissing for the past two weeks with no Carly._

_God really hated her._

"_Leave me." She grounded out. _

"_You know Sam, I would. But I do believe that we have some unfinished business to take care of," He said, while relaxing his grip on her hands a tiny bit._

_Why on earth could she still not bring her hands out of his grip?_

"_You see, ever since we kissed, I've been thinking," He continued_

"_Wait a second, you can actually think?"_

_Ha. Take that Mr. I'm So Much Stronger Than You._

_He chuckled before continuing._

"_I'd normally respond to that but today I'm on a different mission," He said. "Call it an experiment, if you must."_

"_What, that dorks can't get girls at all."_

_His hands tightened just a tiny bit. Finally, she thought. That meant she was getting to him._

"_No, Sam," He chose to ignore her comment. But she knew it made him angry. Hello angry girl you trapped can feel your hands on her wrist tightening._

_Boy, he needed a reality check._

_And new cologne, because the one he was wearing was making her faint. Wait a second, he was still talking, wasn't he?_

_She zoned out until she heard the words come out of his mouth. _

"_Blah blah blah blah and the only reason we fight is because of sexual tension" he finished, eyes laughing at her triumphantly, smirk still embedded onto his face._

_Wait a second. Did he just say sexual tension? He laughed at her. _

_Dammit, she was thinking out loud again._

_So she copied him. She laughed as well. _

_After her attack, she looked at him and proceeded to chuckle between her answer._

"_I finally figured out why your mom's so crazy about keeping you safe," She said. _

"_She must have dropped you on the head one too many times when you were a baby because there's no way in hell that we would have anything sexual together."_

_His eyes darkened, and his grip tightened. Good._

"_You see, it's because you, dork, are a dork," She continued, noting how his smirk was slowing changing into a scowl. "And because of said dorkiness, you cannot get Carly Shay, the girl you stalked for years, so you decided to move on to me."_

_Damn, his grip was starting to hurt now. Maybe he'd have the brains to let go soon._

"_Well," she said, standing on her tiptoes because he decided to become a jolly dork giant. "Too bad," She blew in his ear._

_His eye twitched._

"_I will NEVER like a dork like-"_

_She was cut off. He caught her lips, the very ones she used to talk and, quite aggressively, began to kiss her. _

_She couldn't think anymore. She didn't even realize that her legs were wrapped around his waist until her back hit the wall. _

"_Oomph" She let a small gasp out at the contact. For that millisecond, her brains came back to her head, and she wanted to get out. But then he began to do some oh so delicious things to her neck and her hand wrapped around his head, while her other played around with his shirt. _

_How long had her hands been free?_

_Finally, after what seemed to be hours later, Sir Tech Geek lowered her to the ground, kissed her lips with surprising gentleness and rested his forehead against hers. _

_She looked at him, dazed by what just happened. _

"_I told you so," He said, smirking._

_Damn that smirk. Damn it to hell._

_And then he was gone._

_Even as she made her way downstairs, hand held up to her tingling lips, all she could think about was the new Dork. The one that was no longer afraid of her._

_God, that was a turn on._

_After making some feeble excuse to Carly about needing to go home, she left. The first thing she did was look at herself in her bathroom mirror, and horror masked her face. The Dork had left a hickey._

_He was dead._

So the next day, she confronted him about it alone, because Carly had no idea that her two best friends were getting down and dirty with each other. Not that she had any intention of her finding out.

It ended the same way, only this time she had a new hickey to add to her collection.

At least he bought her concealer after the first time. How many times could she have gotten away with the excuse of hurting her neck by wacking it with a pencil?

She opened the door to the studio, and she almost laughed. There stood Dorkity Dork Dork the First, and in his hand was a single rose. He walked straight up to her and kissed her, before sliding the rose behind her ear.

He was smooth.

She concentrated on kissing back, and realized that they had an audience.

He was dead. They did not kiss in front of anyone. Especially not Carly. Because Carly might be able to figure out that he's a good kisser and she's must too obsessed with Dork's kisses to let that go.

She wriggled out of his grip, and looked over his shoulder. There stood Carly and Spencer, each dressed up as butlers, and a table with a candle lit on top of it.

Her confusion turned into anger. And then she did something that she hadn't done in roughly a month to the Dork, ever since they started kissing each other. She hit him.

Hard.

And then again for emphasis. As he was bent over, hands clutching his stomach, her eyes flew to the siblings.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, Sam," Carly replied. "Freddie wanted to do something for his girlfriend on their one month anniversary. Something you wanted to tell me?"

Damn. There was hurt lying underneath that casual tone.

She gulped. Before she talk, a timer went off and Spencer rushed downstairs.

"The dinner!" His voice sounded through to them.

She stupidly looked after him, wishing that she could join him in running away.

Carly cleared her throat.

"Carls, I dunno, I mean, I didn't think," she rambled, hoping that she'd understand that she wasn't comfortable talking about it with Mr. I've Decided To Become Your Boyfriend Without Telling You around.

"Whatever," she said.

Thank you for understanding, Sam tries to communicate with her eyes. _Listen to the eyes_, she silently begs.

Carly nods.

Thank you god.

"Whatever, but can you please help Freddie to the table?" She said.

Freddork. She completely forgot about him. She attempted to heave him up before realized it was futile. The boy was finally bigger than her. Damn his giant like tendencies.

He snapped out of it before looking at her with a glint in his eye. Moving to the table, she shuddered as she realized what it meant.

It meant that this night would end up like the first night. Except with food. And probably with him shirtless. Mmmmmm.

"Jeez, Sam," Carly's laughter rang out. "I know your hungry, but seriously, you don't even know what's on the menu."

The head honcho of Dorks just laughed. He looked at her whilst doing so, letting her know that he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

Damn him and his freaky eye communicating abilities. And his stupid gym going abilities. And his stupid abs, and those muscles on his back that she had yet to see because his shirt had never been fully off yet.

Not that she wanted to see him without a shirt on. Because she had no interest whatsoever in what was underneath his shirt. None.

His laughter turned into guffaws, and he reached for his glass of water while banging his chest with his fist.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He met her eyes and let his twinkle back at hers.

Had his eyes always been that beautiful? She was brought out of her musings by the return of Spencer. He carried a covered dish and set it between the dysfunctional couple.

"And I am proud to present," He said with a flourish, "Ham a la Freddie!" Before lifting the cover off.

God, it looked delicious. She eyed it hungrily, and then got angry at the formal setting. How could they expect her to eat the dish when it was in the middle of the table?

A little whine escaped from her and Freddie chuckled again.

"Carly, you owe me 20 bucks," He said, before standing up. He came around to her side, attempted to help her up before realizing Sam would never let him, and then went around the corner to the car. He dragged out two beanbags, a blanket, and set them side by side before playfully shoving Sam down. Then he got the food, set it down on the floor, and sat next to her.

"Well, if that's the case," Carly said, as her and Spencer began to slowly edge out of the studio. "Call us if you need us!"

They disappeared and left her alone with the Galaxy Wars Geek.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She dug into the ham, and sighed at the blissful taste of it. Freddie laughed before settling down on the beanbag, arms crossed behind his head.

She looked over at him.

"You know," She said, waving a forkful of ham at him before eating it. "You could have just asked me out."

"Freakishly enough, I was scared shitless." He said, before sitting back up. "It worked out, though, didn't it?" He smiled at her

She smiled at him before eating a bit more ham.

He reached over to dig into her treasure when she slapped his hands.

"This is my ham." She said. "Mine, therefore it is not yours. I do not care if you made it, because in the end, you made it for me. MINE, therefore you cannot have it." Her emphasis on mine did not seem to get through to the dork's head. He reached again, when she nearly stabbed his hand.

"Sam, I made it for us." He said, annoyed. "US, as in the plural of you and me. As in I am hungry because I spent all day making sure nothing would go wrong today and making food for US."

As they continued to bicker, Carly and Spencer Shay stood outside the door, eavesdropping.

Carly turned to Spencer before whispering.

"Do you think that they'll ever stop-" she stopped when she realized that there were no more sounds to be heard. She strained to hear something, when she heard a moan.

Both the siblings had identical looks of disgust on their faces as they left as fast as they could.

"Well atleast now they have a different way of solving issues," Carly said, before shuddering.

"Yeah, but you know, it still seems like kind of weird of them, right," He replied.

"CAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!" A voice sounded from the top. Footsteps were heard before the couple ran downstairs. Carly turned to look at them before realizing what was wrong. Freddie's underwear was so high up, it nearly reached his head.

She shook her head before heading to the arguing duo.

"I guess some things really never do change," She muttered to herself.

* * *

AN: Please review people!!!! God I'm so nervous I can't even concentrate on studying for my SATs which are in 2 weeks!!!!!


End file.
